wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunset The Skywing/Sandwing
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" colspan="2" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Art By | Star Nightwing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | LoveTheRain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Anxiety & Beauty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Sun |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Sunset Pink |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Dragonfly |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | |- ! style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" colspan="2" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age |8 Years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Skywing/Sandwing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To calm down/ To be alone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Island of Safety |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Horizon (Father) Skylight (Mother) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Starspark, Absol |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Some Dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Classical Music, Scrolls, Being Alone, Absol |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Loud Noise, Dragons, Panicking |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | ...Absol... |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | ''Please, just go away!" |} |} Appearance To say Sunset is pretty is quite an understatement Sunset has beautiful orangy pink scales that match her namesake and light orange underscales. Her wings are a pale rose pink that gradually turns a pale orange. Her eyes are a gorgeous shade of rosewood red with hints of light pink in the center. She has the horns of a SkyWing but are straighter and more smooth, having less markings than a Skywing's. Sunset has a small SandWing barb that is a dark rose and lacks venom, only causing a sting. She wears a silver-white necklace with a black crystal that was given to her from Absol. Personality When most dragons see Sunset, they think she's stuck up and vain but they don't know her at all. Sunset is smart but doesn't really show it, as she stays quiet most of the time unless she is with a trusted friend. Most dragons will think that Sunset is mute because she never speaks but she just has bad anxiety. She is quite kind but is delicate and a bit frail. Sunset doesn't really fight and honestly dislikes fighting but if she ever has to, she'll most likely run instead. But don't think just because she runs, she is not a good fighter. Thoses who have seen her, which are few, say when she calms down and finds confidence. Family/History Sunset grew up in East Nightcry with her mother. Her mother was a major figure in Sunset's life, giving her life lessons she won't forget. Skylight taught her daughter to never count on any dragoness beside herself and most importantly to Abilities Relationships Wolfstrike: She is a nice dragoness but Sunset prefers the quiet side of Wolfstrike. She loves when she manages to make her smile and laugh though. Absol: Gallery Sunset_Bounce.gif| By Daybreak, Thank you! Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (LoveTheRain) Category:Disabled Characters